


I Have Loved The Stars Too Fondly...

by sidebyside_archivist



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-01
Updated: 2005-07-01
Packaged: 2020-07-08 04:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19863496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidebyside_archivist/pseuds/sidebyside_archivist
Summary: Inspired by my first adult kiss, and by a plaque I saw in Pyramid Collection of 'The Old Astronomer to His Pupil' by Sarah Williams .





	I Have Loved The Stars Too Fondly...

**Author's Note:**

> Note from LadyKardasi and Sahviere, the archivists: this story was originally archived at [Side by Side](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Side_by_Side_\(Star_Trek:_TOS_zine\)) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. We tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Side by Side’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sidebyside/profile).
> 
> Author's Note:  
> For our son, who at twelve is already a bright light.

They had been in the shuttlecraft for over an hour. Just holding. And kissing. Sometimes speaking. In space, but near the ship. Sometimes, it was the only way to get away.

At one point, they just watched each other for a while.

"Thank you, Spock," Jim said, finally.

"For what?"

"For...protecting me, I guess."

"Of course. You are my _t'hy'la_ , as well as my captain. I could not, and would not, do otherwise."

"I know. And I...appreciate it. More than you know. I just wanted you to know."

"I know, my love. I have always known. Yet I wonder what it is, exactly, that you think I protect you from."

"Well...why don't you...guess?" Jim's eyes sparkled like the stars outside the windows.

Spock's eyes strayed to those very same stars, then returned to the equally bright eyes in front of him.

"Is it...from the night, James?"

"Close. But no, Spock. Never. That doesn't sound like me, does it? Remember what Sarah Williams wrote. 'Though my soul may set in darkness, it will rise in perfect light; I have loved the stars too fondly to be fearful of the night.'"

"I find that to be very true. Of both you, and I." Spock traced the beloved face with one finger, and enjoyed the shiver this provoked. "You gave me that poem on our last anniversary." Jim nodded, slowly. Spock's tone and words became teasing, curious, but not--never--mocking. "So if I do not protect you from the night...from what, then?"

"From the darkness, _t'hy'la_. Always."

They returned to their kiss as if they had never been interrupted, yet it was all the better for the break.

**Mycroft Holmes**

January 26 2004 / 3 Shevat 5764


End file.
